


Exclusive Care

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Series: Best Possible World [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Flirting, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Begging, Belts, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coitus Interruptus, Dom Will Graham, Drinking, Episode: s02e04 Takiawase, Episode: s02e06 Futamono, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, Makeshift Leash/Collar, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Repression, Slow Burn, Sub Dr. Frederick Chilton, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: Although it goes against his better judgement, Dr. Chilton fantasizes about his newest inmate, Will Graham.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton & Will Graham, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Series: Best Possible World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646668
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so. That scene where Chilton and Will negotiate the parameters of WIll's therapy...Idk man, Will sounded a little horny. Maybe it's just me. But yeah this is based off that little scene + a meme I saw on Pintrest about Will being the cause of Chilton's sexual awakening.

Chilton knew what he was resigning himself to the moment Will leaned forward in his cage and he’d let his mind wander for the shortest of moments. He knew that letting his concentration slip, letting himself  _ think  _ about the other man in a way that was not strictly clinical, meant giving up. At least, in his mind. Physically speaking, he wouldn’t even consider giving up until long after Will Graham was exonerated, if he ever was. 

Chilton knew better than to lay his hands on a patient. That wasn’t his job. Chilton’s job was to take care of Will, as his inmate and as his patient. He was to pick his brain and sift through its contents, but nothing more. But when he was alone in his office, left to his own mental devices, he allowed himself to think about doing far more than analyzing that curious brain. 

Sometimes his fantasies were expansions of past interactions. He would think of Will leaning forward, against the bars of the cage or the bars of his cell, arms outstretched, grabbing at his jacket and pulling him against the metal. He imagined Will cooing softly as he teased him, sometimes pulling at his zipper, and sometimes feeling the growing bulge on the front of his pants.

Chilton’s own hand moves to his belt, fingers slipping against the leather as he tries to undo it. Despite being alone in his office, curtains drawn and doors locked, his face heats up in embarrassment. He wonders who else Will Graham has such a strong effect on.

He takes a deep breath and tries to relax, letting his thoughts continue to wander.

* * *

_ “Now,” Will whispers, “about your  _ that _ for my  _ this _.” He chuckles lowly, finally pulling Chilton’s zipper down. “I’m sure we can work something out, Dr. Chilton.” _

_ Chilton gasps, fingers wrapping tightly around the bars of the cage. “This is incredibly inappropriate,” he says. _

_ Will grins. “Oh? Do you really think so?” he asks coyly, pulling at Chilton’s belt. “I’m under your  _ exclusive _ care, Doctor. If you think I should stop, I’d be glad to comply-” _

_ “No,” he replies. “Don’t stop.” _

_ Will grins wider, like a cat that’s caught a mouse. “That’s what I thought.” He pulls Chilton’s belt through the loops and hums at the weight of it in his hand. “Seeing as how I am confined, Dr. Chilton, I think it would only be fair if you were presented with some... _ restrictions _ as well.” _

_ “What did you have in mind, Will?” he asks. He doesn’t need to ask, though. This is his fantasy. He knows what comes next.  _

_ Will raises both hands, able to reach through the cage far enough that he can bring the belt around Chilton’s neck, looping the end of it through the buckle and pulling it tight. He tugs the belt, pulling Chilton closer to the cage.  _

_ “Hmm, that’s better,” he says. “Don’t you think so?” _

_ Chilton nods as well as he can, the thick leather strap digging into his neck causing him a bit of trouble. “Will,” he breathes. _

_ “Shh,” Will whispers, unbuttoning Chilton’s pants. He slips his hand into Chilton's pants, and Chilton is quick to start rutting against his hand. _

_ “Ah, ah,” Will says, like he’s scolding him. He tugs on the belt. “Not yet. We haven’t discussed what I want in return.” _

_ Chilton clears his throat. “I thought this was what you wanted.” _

_ Will chuckles. “Well, this crosses the line into what both of us want. As for personal desires, you want two things, and I want two things. The first being that you want to test me to your heart’s content, and I want you to refrain from speaking so much as a single word about me or my therapy to Dr. Lecter.” _

_ Chilton nods. “The second being?” _

_ Will finally slips a hand into Chilton’s boxers, stroking him slowly. “You want an orgasm,” he says. He pulls Chilton closer, until his face is pressing against the bars. Will leans in, until they’re practically nose to nose. “And I want your recordings,” he whispers. “I want to relive this little moment whenever I wish. I want to be able to revisit the session during which I made the head of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane my bitch.” Will hums again, his lips close to brushing against Chilton’s own. “Does that sound fair to you, Dr. Chilton?” he asks, tone overtly smug. _

_ Chilton moans, bucking into Will’s hand. He nods, breathing out a desperate, “Yes.” _

_ Will opens his mouth, as if to continue teasing him, until a phone rings loudly through the room. _

* * *

Chilton curses and hurries to pull his hand out of his pants, his other hand reaching for the phone. He composes himself and brings the receiver to his ear.

“Yes?” he asks, tone sharp. 

It’s his secretary on the other end. “My apologies if I interrupted you, sir,” she says.

Chilton sighs, arousal forgotten and guilt creeping in. “No, I’m sorry for snapping. That was rude of me. What do you need, Carmen?”

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter is here for his interview with Will Graham.”

Chilton curses again. “I meant to cancel that. Send him in anyways, I’ll take things from there. Thank you, Carmen.”

“Yes, sir,” she replies. “You’re welcome.”

Chilton hangs up and begins fixing his clothes, attempting to look presentable. He can continue to think about Will later. For now, he will keep his promise to the man, and perhaps extract some information of his own. 

Chilton stands, buttoning his jacket and grabbing his cane, and heads for his private bathroom, washing his hands and splashing his face with cold water. He’ll certainly need to be fully present to speak with Hannibal. And afterwards, he’s sure he’ll need to be fully tipsy to deal with whatever he uncovers. He dries his hands and face, then heads for the door.

“Dr. Lecter,” he says, approaching the other man with a warm yet sheepish smile. “I am so embarrassed. Didn’t you get my message? I cancelled your appointment with Will Graham.”

Chilton watches as Hannibal inhales deeply, and then the man fixes him with such a knowing look that Chilton can feel his face heating up.

“Is everything alright?” Hannibal asks.

Chilton forces the smile to stay on his face, trying to disguise his true embarrassment. This was going to be quite a long conversation, he was sure.


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Hannibal's dinner party, Chilton's subconscious desires consume him in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see this scene as taking place just after Chilton leaves Hannibal's party in the episode _Futamono._

Chilton was ashamed to have  _ thoughts _ about his patient, but it was made worse when his fantasies bled into his subconscious. And worse further when those subconscious thoughts involved his own office. 

He felt a measurable amount of shame when his thoughts involved them in places where they could be easily caught. At least then he could be punished in a very nonsexual way for such inapprorpiate behavior. But when they were in Chilton’s office, with no cameras or recording devices, and locks on all the doors and windows, leaving no one but them and God in the room, he felt something akin to disgust. His hair stood on end, his mouth went dry, and  _ oh _ he couldn’t stand the shot of arousal he got at the thought of being alone with Will Graham.

Chilton was sure, however, for the night at least, that his arousal was very much dead. Hannibal’s lavish dinner party, full of guests probably eating former guests, had left Chilton with the taste of bile on his tongue. He tried to wash it down with a glass of whiskey. It warmed him, muddled his thoughts, but couldn’t altogether drown out the fear in his mind that Hannibal could be on his heels at this very moment. So he takes the bottle to bed.

The bottle is half empty when Chilton falls asleep.

* * *

_ Chilton is alone in his office, playing back a recording from the staff’s break room. He isn’t expecting a knock at the door around this time of day, but he gets up to answer the door when the sound reverberates throughout his office. _

_ “I’m coming,” he says, not making any effort to get to the door quicker. His own health and comfort is far more important than any piece of mail. _

_ When Chilton opens the door, Will Graham’s smug expression is the first thing he sees.  _

_ “Well,” he says, slipping by Chilton, brushing their shoulders together. “I would sure hope so. I don’t like leaving my partners unsatisfied.” _

_ Chilton, upon realizing Will was replying to his earlier statement, blushes. “How did you get to my office alone?” Chilton pokes his head out the door, searching for security workers or other staff members. “Are you alone?” _

_ Will pulls him back into the office and shuts the door. “Does it matter?” he asks, turning the lock, sliding the deadbolt into place. “Do you really care?” _

_ Chilton swallows. “How you got here, no. If we’re alone, yes.” _

_ “We’re alone,” Will affirms, pressing Chilton against the wall. “It would be a shame if we wasted such an opportunity. Don’t you think so, Dr. Chilton?” _

_ Chilton nods wordlessly, and Will is quick to lean in and kiss him. Chilton leans against Will, letting the man help him keep his balance as they make out against the wall. Chilton is needy, wants things to go faster, but neither of them do anything more than take their time. _

_ Eventually Will’s hand finds itself on the front of Chilton’s pants, as it has so many other times in Chilton’s fantasies. Chilton grinds against it eagerly, whining into Will’s mouth when he pulls away.  _

_ “Come on,” Will says, gently guiding Chilton with his tie. “Let’s get settled somewhere comfortable.” _

_ Chilton follows Will’s lead all the way to the couch. Will lets go of Chilton’s tie, motioning for him to sit, and settling on his lap when he does so. He shifts until he’s comfortably straddling him. _

_ “Is this alright?” Will asks softly. “Are you comfortable?” _

_ “Yes,” Chilton breathes, setting his hands on Will’s hips. _

_ Will smiles and grinds against him. “Good,” he says, leaning in to kiss him again. He reaches between them, unbuttoning Chilton’s vest, then his pants. He pulls the zipper down slowly and untucks his shirt. _

_ “Will,” Chilton says. “Will, I…” _

_ “Shh,” he replies, kissing him again. “Nothing to be worried about,” he whispers, nipping at Chilton’s bottom lip. “It’s only us.” He slips his hand into Chilton’s pants, before thinking better of it, and begins to tug Chilton’s pants and boxers down.  _

_ When Will’s hand wraps around his cock, Chilton starts to question if he’s really dreaming. The touch feels too real. He chalks it up to his excessively creative imagination. _

_ “What if we take things further this time?” Will asks, sliding off the couch. He pushes Chilton’s legs apart, settling between them, all the while his hand continues to stroke him. _

_ Chilton tangles a hand in Will’s hair, and Will raises an eyebrow.  _

_ “Don’t try and pretend that you’re in control here, Dr. Chilton. You know just as well I do that I’m the one in charge of this situation.” He tilts his head, smiling teasingly at Chilton. “You run the hospital, and I run you. That paints quite a lovely picture, don’t you think?” _

_ “Will, please—” _

_ Will clicks his tongue. “Desperate thing, aren't you?” He leans in, licking the underside of Chilton’s cock. _

_ Chilton moans, hips bucking up. “Will,” he breathes. _

_ “Quiet,” Will orders softly. “Not another word.” _

_ Chilton bites his lip, considering the order, before nodding slowly. _

_ “Good boy,” Will praises. He leans down, taking Chilton’s cock into his mouth. He looks up at Chilton through his lashes as he runs his tongue along the slit, moaning softly when Chilton’s hips buck up. _

_ Chilton leans his head back, letting his eyes flutter shut. Part of it is because he’s enjoying himself, but part of it is knowing he can’t look Will in the eye as the other man sucks him off. He tugs at Will’s hair, pulling him down further.  _

_ Chilton’s is shocked out of his enjoyment when Will pulls away completely, then bites down on the inside of his thigh. Chilton gasps. And shocks himself when he moans at the lingering sensation of Will’s teeth digging into his skin. _

_ “I told you to stop pretending like you’re in control, Doctor.” He presses a kiss to the bruise forming on the inside of Chilton’s thigh before taking his cock back into his mouth, not bothering to admonish him further.  _

_ Chilton’s hand relaxes in Will’s hair, instead moving to put him as he bobs his head. He bucks his hips now and then, trying to restrain himself, not wanting Will to stop. Although, the biting itself had certainly not been unpleasant. _

_ He begins to moan Will’s name, almost tugging his hair again as he gets closer to the edge. His other hand grips the edge of the couch cushion. _

_ “Will,” he breathes. “Will, I’m… Will, can I— ” _

_ Chilton’s plea is interrupted by the sound of his office door creaking loudly as it opens. _

_ “My apologies, Frederick,” a voice says. “I did not realize that you were busy.” _

_ Chilton turns his head, face burning at the realization that he’s been caught, only to see Hannibal Lecter standing in the doorway. He doesn’t even notice Will has pulled away, too distracted by his own shock, until he speaks. _

_ “Don’t worry about it, Dr. Lecter,” Will says, licking his lips. “We were just finishing up.” _

_ Chilton turns back to Will, and the scene around him starts to fade away. _

* * *

“Fuck!” Chilton exclaims, bolting upright in his bead. He pants, staring into the darkness of his room, before finally realizing what happened. “God  _ dammit _ ,” he says, leaning back against his headboard. As he shifts, he feels an uncomfortable wetness in his boxers, and realizes he came. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” he sighs.

Chilton, none too pleased with having his sex dream interrupt by an imaginary Hannibal, much less still orgasming in his sleep from such a scenario, turns on the lamp next to his bed and hauls himself out of bed. He catches sight of his alarm clock as he does so, the screen reading  _ 02:06 AM. _

He leans against the wall, the bedside table, the dresser, anything that can help him keep his balance as he heads to the shower. Once he's in the bathroom, he flips on the light and leans against the bathroom counter, finally looking at himself in the mirror.

He isn’t surprised by what he sees; his face is red, his hair is sticking out in different directions, he’s sweating, the front of his boxers are obviously wet and stained. Other than his cheeks, he’s quite pale, as if he’s seen a ghost. 

He supposes that’s because Hannibal walked in on Will blowing him. He isn’t sure how he would react if such a thing happened outside of his dreams. He doesn’t want to find out.

Chilton can’t stop himself from replaying the events of the dream in his mind and analyzing every little detail. In an effort to ignore Hannibal’s presence and his own penchant for submission and masochism, he tries to focus on the part where Will had him pressed against the wall, kissing him like they had all the time in the world. 

Chilton finds himself thinking, for a fleeting moment, that he wishes they did.

And then he pushes the thought to the back of his mind, and tries to pretend it doesn’t exist. Now is not the time to be entertaining thoughts of romance with a man who is possibly a psychopathic serial killer and cannibal. 

_ It was never the time to be entertaining sexual thoughts about him, either,  _ a voice in his head nags.

Chilton groans and heads for the shower. Once he’s clean, he wraps a towel around himself and goes back to his room. He doesn’t bother to dry his hair, letting droplets of water run down the back of his neck as he slips a fresh pair of boxers on.

He settles back into bed, reaching for the bottle of whiskey he’d left on his nightstand. By the time he falls back asleep, it’s empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it, the time on Chilton's clock was very much intentional. I chose _02:06 AM_ since this takes place during the timeline of the sixth episode in the second season. Yes I know that was a nerd move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton continues to indulge himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 3 chapters, but the third chapter was already 2k and not finished, so I split it in half so I could give y'all something this week. Final chapter should come out early next week <3

Chilton categorizes fantasies involving him and Will knowing one another before all of this as his most embarrassing ones. It’s hard for him to imagine a scenario where he meets Will in any setting outside of the hospital, or a location related to the FBI, and take things further than a friendly hello. He feels like he has too much power and too many decisions in his own mind. And then he feels stupid. And then he gets a drink.

Chilton’s second glass of whiskey leads him to thinking about meeting Will in a bar. Before he became an administrator for the BSHCI, before Jack pulled Will back into the FBI- when they were simply a psychiatrist and a teacher. When everything was somewhat normal. He wonders what really would have happened between them had they just met a year or two earlier.

Chilton tries to quell his curiosity with his imagination, but he always stops, leaving himself wanting a happy ending. At the very least, he wants the both of them to be content after everything is resolved, even if Will’s contentment doesn’t involve contact with Chilton. The thought hurts, he’ll admit, but he pushes it to the side and tries to focus on Will as he is in his mind.

Chilton has always believed indulging in fantasy too much to be dangerous and harmful, but here he is, imagining himself walking into a bar, sitting two seats down from Will Graham, hoping the man doesn’t notice when he glances at him.

He sighs. He’s a mess, and he knows it. Nevertheless, he allows his mind to wander, taking himself through the fantasy.

* * *

_ The bar isn’t noisy, but for Chilton, it could certainly be quieter. He orders whiskey, hoping the drink will distract him enough from the music and the men loudly playing pool across the room. _

_ There were certainly nicer, classier places he could have gone for a drink, but he was here for a reason. Nicer, classier places meant nicer, classier people. And most of his colleagues and peers who would drink in such places wouldn’t be interested in a no-strings night together with anyone who isn’t a supermodel or a prostitute. Not that it bothers him, it’s just something he’s come to realize and accept. He wouldn’t want to sleep with any of those men anyway, if he was being honest. Looks couldn’t make up for a total lack of personality. _

_ So Chilton finds himself in bars like these, late in the evening, hoping to find someone to take home. He wasn’t picky, but he preferred men, and the one sitting just a couple of seats away was definitely his type. He knows it’s Will, but he tries to pretend, at least in this fantasy, that he doesn’t know that yet. That they’re strangers, just so happening to cross paths. _

_ Out of nowhere, Will laughs softly. “Your attempts at subtlety are admirable,” he says. _

_ “Pardon me?” Chilton replies. _

_ Will turns to look at him, smiling. “You’re trying to check me out without making it look like you’re checking me out,” he accuses. “I know how that game works, I’ve played it before.” _

_ Chilton blushes, accepting that he’s been caught, and takes a sip of his whiskey. “As the one being looked at or as the one looking?” he asks. _

_ “Both. Lots of attractive people in the world,” he says. “Sometimes I look at them…" He pauses and looks Chilton in the eye, "and sometimes they look at me.” _

_ Chilton’s heart skips a beat. _

_ “What’s your name?” Will asks. _

_ Chilton swallows. He almost can’t imagine being himself and being with Will Graham like this. _

_ “Frederick Chilton,” he says.  _

_ “Will Graham,” he replies. Will tilts his head. “Your name rings a bell.” _

_ “I’m a psychiatrist. I work in Maryland, though, so I’m too sure how you’d know me unless you’re also a psychiatrist. Or a psychiatry student?” Chilton guesses. _

_ Will shakes his head. “I’m a teacher here for the FBI. I used to be a profiler, and I lecture students on serial killers. I must have read one of your papers.” _

_ Chilton smiles. “Why did you switch to teaching?” _

_ Will’s expression sours for a moment, and he shrugs. “Shit happens,” he replies. “Nothing I like to dwell on. I enjoy teaching.” He hums, obviously ready to change the subject. “What’s a psychiatrist doing here?” _

_ “In Quantico?” _

_ “In a dive bar,” WIll clarifies. _

_ Chilton shrugs. “Nothing in particular,” he lies. He looks from his drink to Will, and it seems almost as if the man is looking right through him. _

_ Will grins. “You could be in a much nicer bar,” he says. “Staring at much nicer men.” _

_ “None of the men I know who would go to those nicer bars are interested,” Chilton fires back. He realizes his mistake too late. _

_ “So this  _ is _ about sex," Will says. _

_ Chilton nearly chokes on his drink. "No, it's not!" he protests. He knows Will isn't buying it, though. _

_ "So it would be pointless of me to offer?"  _

_ Chilton wants to kiss the smug smile off of Wills face. He could, it's his fantasy, but he doesn't.  _

_ "I didn't say that," he replies. _

_ "If I offered, would you accept?" Will asks. _

_ Chilton bites his lip for a moment. "Are you offering?" _

_ Will grins and lays a few dollars on the counter- a tip for the bartender. "I'm ready when you are," he says. _

_ Chilton downs the rest of his whiskey, leaving his tip tucked under the edge of the glass. _

_ "I'm ready." _

* * *

Chilton lets out a shuddering breath, feeling hot all over. 

He shouldn’t be thinking about buildup, he should just be think about sex. He shouldn’t be developing  _ feelings _ for Will Graham. Even if he’s an innocent man, a good man, Chilton knows they’re both dead men walking. They’re both damaged. They both have far too many issues courtesy of one Hannibal Lecter to function together as a couple.

Chilton continues to indulge himself anyway, slipping article after article of clothing off until he’s left in his boxers, his hand slipping between his legs as he lets the fantasy continue.

* * *

_ Will in this fantasy was a bit softer, though no less passionate.  _

_ The moment he and Chilton were inside the hotel room, Will had him pressed against the wall, kissing him deeply. Chilton grabbed at his shirt, pulling him closer, accepting the attention happily. They’d discussed what was and wasn’t okay on the ride over here, and both had agreed that no harm would come from kissing. They were both quite tactile, affectionate in their own rights. _

_ “Will…” Chilton breathes when they pull apart. _

_ Will grins. “Didn’t expect you to get it up so fast,” he says, grinding against him. _

_ Chilton laughs. “Is that a jab at my age?” _

_ “It’s a jab at your eagerness,”Will clarifies. “You don’t do this often, do you?” _

_ “Sex with strangers?” Chilton snorts. “No, certainly not.” _

_ “Sex with men,” Will clarifies. _

_ Chilton blushes. “I’ve had plenty of sex with men,” he argues. _

_ Will kisses his jaw, then his neck, trailing little kisses towards the collar of his shirt. “Mhm,” he hums teasingly. _

_ “I have!” Chilton insists, shivering at the feeling of Will’s mouth on his neck. “It’s just been a while. Like you said, I could have been at a nicer bar. But nicer bars means going home alone, usually.” _

_ “Well, you’re not alone tonight,” Will replies. “Better make the best of it.” _

_ Chilton’s breath hitches. _

_ He was definitely going to remember tonight fondly. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my blog on Tumblr @jacqueswrites for more!
> 
> Also, if you have a Discord, I have Hannibal fan server! The link can be found on my writing blog as well!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton's fantasy comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, and everyone who bookmarked this work! I've enjoyed writing this, and I can't believe I hit 5.5k words with it!!

Chilton is beginning to realize how deep his feelings for Will really go.

He wants Will to carry him to the bed and take care of him. He’s craved that kind of attention for so long, but attaching that particular desire to Will, to put him in that image, feels far too intimate. So he decides to settle for something a bit more realistic.

He reaches into the top drawer of his bedside table, rummaging around and finally closing his hand around a small bottle of lube. He starts to pop the cap open as he lets his train of thought continue.

* * *

_ “There’s one thing we didn’t discuss in the car,” Will says, unbuttoning Chilton’s shirt. “Who’s topping tonight?” _

_ “I’m not partial to any certain position.” _

_ “Sure you are,” Will replies. “Most people are.” _

_ “Perhaps I’m not most people, Will.” _

_ Will kisses him again. “Of course you aren’t,” he says. “There’s something unique about you.” _

_ “Are you profiling me before we have sex?” Chilton asks, amused. _

_ “It’s a good parlor trick,” Will replies. “Gets people interested.” _

_ Chilton grinds against him. “You think I’m not interested in you?” _

_ “I think you could be  _ more _ interested,” Will says, popping the button on Chilton’s pants. He unzips them and pushes his hand under the waistband of Chilton’s boxers, wrapping a hand around his cock. _

_ Chilton moans and bucks into Will’s hand. _

_ “That’s better,” Will says, grinning smugly. “Why don’t we get you out of these clothes?”  _

_ “I came prepared, in case you didn’t,” Chilton says, biting his lip to hold back his noises. _

_ “I always come prepared,” Will says. “Not interested in kids, and not interested in STDs.” _

_ “Bisexual?” Chilton asks. _

_ “There are men who can have children, too,” Will replies. “But yeah.” _

_ Chilton nods. “I am, too. I just prefer men.” _

_ “Same here.” Will pulls his hand out of Chilton’s boxers, chuckling softly when he whines. “Come on,” he says, leading Chilton to the bed. “Are you  _ sure _ you’re feeling impartial tonight?” he asks, undressing Chilton as he pulls him across the room. _

_ “I could be persuaded,” he replies, starting to undress Will in turn.  _

_ Will bats his hands away after Chilton pulls his jacket off. “Let’s focus on you for a moment,” he says. It sounds more like an order. _

_ “You enjoy being in control,” Chilton notes. _

_ Will raises a brow, putting on an expression of mock offense. “Are you psychoanalyzing me before we have sex?” _

_ “It’s a good parlor trick,” Chilton says, echoing Will’s earlier words. He leans in and kisses Will. “Gets people interested.” _

_ Will licks his lips and pushes Chilton back onto the bed. “You think I’m not interested in you?” he asks softly, settling between Chilton’s legs.  _

_ Chilton is bare now, except for his boxers. He stretches and relaxes, smiling up at Will. He pushes himself up, fingers splayed against the sheets, and presses a kiss to Will’s neck, noting how the other man is still fully clothed. The vulnerability elicits equal amounts of arousal and embarrassment, even in his fantasies. _

_ “I think you could be more interested,” Chilton whispers. _

_ Will’s breath hitches, and he pushes Chilton back down, kissing him passionately. “Do I seem interested enough yet?” he asks. _

_ Chilton grinds against him, frustrated by the few layers of fabric separating them. “Not quite,” he replies.  _

_ Will hums and leaves the bed, grabbing his jacket off the floor and grabbing a small bottle from the pocket. Chilton moves to retrieve condoms from his jacket pocket, but Will shakes his head when he sees Chilton sit up.  _

_ “Stay there,” he says. “I’ve got everything covered. Just relax and let yourself be taken care of for once, yeah?” He grabs his wallet, fishing out a condom. _

_ “I don’t seem pampered enough to you?” he asks, chuckling as he lays back down.  _

_ “Paying people to do things for you is not the same as being taken care of,” Will replies, moving back onto the bed. “Being taken care of implies…well, care.” _

_ “You care about me?” Chilton asks, stomach turning and knotting. “We’re strangers.” _

_ “I’m a very compassionate person,” he replies. “Highly empathetic.” He laughs, as though he’s made a joke, and for the sake of the fantasy, Chilton pretends he doesn’t understand it. _

_ Things move quickly from there as Chilton’s mind rushes through Will fingering him open, teasingly brushing against his prostate with every other movement. Eventually, Will’s hand comes up to wrap around Chilton’s cock, and his hips buck up. He teases Chilton until he’s on the edge, that same smug smile on his lips the entire time. _

_ “Go on,” Will whispers, leaning over him. “Let go. We have all night to see how long we can go, let’s not draw this first one out too much.” _

_ “Will,” Chilton moans, hips rolling up into Will’s hand. “Will, I…” _

_ “Come,” Will says. _

_ Chilton moans again, spilling white onto Will’s hand. His eyes roll back and his hips continue to twitch as he rides his orgasm out. Will strokes him through it, leaning down to kiss him as he curls his fingers one more time. _

_ “Good boy,” he whispers. _

* * *

Chilton pants and stares at the ceiling, hand still wrapped around himself even though he already came. He can feel his release dripping down his fingers, and some of it is already drying on his stomach. He pulls his fingers out of himself, wincing at the feeling of overstimulation and the unpleasant sound. He sits up, feeling uncomfortably wet and dirty.

He heads for the sink first, washing the evidence from his hands. Every time he does this it feels like he’s sinned and he’s trying to cover it up. He gets in the shower next, taking his time washing himself off, trying not to think about Will again. It’s hard not to, especially after he does this. 

He manages to keep Will off his mind until he gets out of the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and limps back into his bedroom, his previous  _ activities _ certainly not helping with his usual discomfort. He sits down on his bed and grabs his phone, checking the time. He catches sight of the date just below, and he remembers what tomorrow is.

Will Graham is being released from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. And he will be personally seeing Will off.

He can feel that warmth in his stomach again. 

He heads into the kitchen for a drink.

* * *

Chilton tries to seem calm and indifferent at the prospect of releasing Will Graham from his hospital, but in truth, he’s elated. Seeing him step out of his cell and come so close to him makes a warm feeling settle in his gut, but he ignores it.

The feeling doesn’t die off, even with the tense nature of their conversation. Chilton is afraid of confession, he always has been, but Will is asking something more from him than confession— he’s asking Chilton to protect them both, or at least, to try to.

The door buzzes, and Will heads toward it. 

“Why didn’t Hannibal just kill you?” Chilton asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

Will looks at Chilton like the answer should be obvious. “Because he wants to be my friend,” he replies. He begins to ascend the stairs, and Chilton can’t stop himself from following. 

“Will,” he calls out. “Wait!”

Will stops in his tracks. He turns and fixes Chilton with a curious look. “Yes, Dr. Chilton?” he asks, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Chilton tries to ignore the little shiver that goes down his spine at that. “Despite Hannibal’s obvious involvement in framing you, I can’t help but feel as though some of this is my fault.” He chuckles, trying to dispel his anxiety. “It is my hospital, after all.”

Will shrugs. “You didn’t plant evidence in my house and turn my friends against me.”

“Holding you here still makes me feel responsible. And I wasn’t the best psychiatrist, I’ll admit.”

“You thought I was the Ripper,” Will says. “You operated on that belief with substantial evidence. I’m still pissed, but I understand.”

_ Of  _ course _ you understand,  _ Chilton thinks.

“Nevertheless, allow me to make it up to you,” Chilton insists.

Will gives him a smile, the expression just a bit smug. Chilton’s heart rate picks up.

“How do you plan to go about that, Frederick?” he asks, coming back down the stairs a few steps.

Chilton swallows, all the nervousness coming back. “Dinner,” he suggests. “Only if you’d like.”

Will’s smile widens. “It’s incredibly unethical to take your patient to dinner,” he says, a teasing lilt to his voice. “When and where?”

“You are no longer my patient,” Chilton replies. “Are you free at six tonight?” he asks, barely able to believe this is happening. “I can pick a place and text you the details in an hour.”

Will hums. “It’s a date,” he says, turning to head back up the stairs. “I’ll see you tonight, Frederick. I promise to clean up.” He laughs to himself and pushes the door open, stepping out of the stairwell.

Chilton doesn’t fully come back to himself until the door slams shut on its own, and there’s another loud buzz as it locks. His heart is beating out of his chest, and that warm feeling in his stomach is twisting itself in knots.

Will Graham would surely be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is the end of the road for this fic, but definitely not for the series! I have a lot of ideas bouncing around for this series, and a new fic Will be coming your way some time later this month or early next month. Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, a comment, and bookmark this <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
